My Diary
by immamonster
Summary: Hermione loses something and the one guy she would never want to have it...has it
1. Seventh year again

A/N: Hey this is a new story drawn up from my twisted mind...enjoy  
(Takes place after seventh book)

Hermione POV:

Well, seventh year isn't like i expected, for one I was in the year that was below me for most of my time here. Two, Ronald refuses to speak with me after we broke up last month. Three, Harry, Ginny and Luna have sided with Ron, leaving me with basically no one to talk to. Neville has taken a liking to me after I was able to explain why i left Ron (he was quite rude, but we'll not go into details).

I was walking to my third period class, advanced runes, when he bumped into me, knocking me over and spilling my books. I landed flat on my bum. I looked down trying to hide the blush creeping up my neck.  
"Oh! Hermione! are you okay? Oh, look all your books. Here I'll help you,' he said. He was so cute when he was flustered. I just nodded and started to gather my things. I had just grabbed my textbook when he and I reached for my notebook at the same time. Our hands bumped and I giggled.  
"Here," he said, offering his hand to help me up. I took it and pulled myself up.  
"Well," I say, "best be off the class."  
"Right," he said, "see ya around."

Advanced runes class was a mistake on my part. It's sooooo boring! I sat in class doodling on my scroll while the lesson dragged on for what seemed like hours.

FINALLY! The bell rang. I rush and put some things in my bag to get up to the common room before next class period starts. At least after defense against the Dark arts I'm done with classes for the day and I can go to the library. Or out to the lake, as it's a nice day. I grab my textbook and a new quill and rush to make it to the dungeons in time for class. (A/N: Snape doesn't die but IS a good guy.) I sit in my seat just as the bell rings. There's an assignment on the board for us to work on. I pull out my scroll and book and begin to work. I finish rather quickly so I turn my scroll in to Snape and begin to doodle on a piece of scrap parchment.  
"Interesting drawing Miss Granger. However I fear your love life has nothing to do with defense against the dark arts. You should best study for your quiz on the Tuesday after next." The last few words earned a collective groan from the class. I shrank back in my seat trying to avoid the glares from my classmates. The bell rang saving me from further embarrassment. I ran outside as soon as I was up the dungeon steps. I sat on the shore of the lake and set my bag down. I sit for a moment and soak up the sun. I turn to my bag and pull out a ball-point pen and my...where is it. WHERE IS IT? He has it...HE has it. This is a disaster. MY DIARY.


	2. Meet Chad

**A/N: Wow haha so many followers :) Thanks you guys :) Here's a new chapter for ya'll. Enjoy :)**

Chad POV:

Ugh. School is such a bore. due to missing almost all of my seventh year last year my mom made me come back to finish Hogwarts this year. I mean it isn't all that bad. I have a ton of friends and stuff, but still...its school.  
"Hey, Chad! We're dropping water balloons full of mud on first years! Wanna join?" said Lindsey. I shook my head and laughed.

"That isn't very nice guys. Remember when you were first years? You were always lost," I say. Being in Slytherin kind of labeled us as "bad guys" but only some people are still mean all the time. Like Draco Malfoy. I guess he never got over the fact that Potter defeated Voldemort. But whatever. I stood to go to class when someone bumped right into me and fell. Hermione. I felt a small smile tug at my lips.

"Oh! Hermione! are you okay? Oh, look all your books. Here I'll help you," I said. I sounded like a fool. I mentally kicked myself as I bend down to help her pick up her books. Advanced Runes I read off her textbook. _Damn_, I thought, _shes smart_. We reach for her notebook at the same time and our hands bump. She giggles and pulls her hand away. God, such a cute giggle. I offered her my hand to help her up. We stand awkwardly for a few seconds.

"Well," she says, breaking the silence, "best be off to class now."

"Yeah, see ya around," I say. As she walks away I notice she forgot a book. I pick it up and start after her, but I stopped. The cover was black and in gold letters it read _My Diary_. Hermione had a diary? Well in any case I should give it back to her. But maybe in a few days. She won't miss it. Will she?

I was sitting in the last class of the day, Potions, And I was dying to get up to my dorm and read Hermione's diary...was that wrong? Probably but I didn't care. I could finally find out if she really did like me back.

"Chad, are you done daydreaming and ready to answer my question?" Professor Slughorn came out of retirement to teach another year after the war.

"Sorry, sir. Can you please repeat the question?" I asked. Everyone snickered at me. I sat back and waited for that final bell. It seemed like an hour instead of twenty minutes for the bell to ring. As soon as the bell rang I ran down to the dorms and layed down on my bed. I pulled out her diary and hesitated for a moment. I opened it to the first page and started reading. _Dear Diary.._.


	3. Diary

**A/N: Don't have anything to say really except please leave Reviews? Each review gets a virtual cookie!**

Chad POV  
_(FLASHBACK) Dear Diary..._

Did I just...  
Did she...  
Am I...  
Is this...

Hermione's diary is nothing like I expected. It's so...emotional. I expected it to be boring and factual...is that a word?...anyway...but it's nothing like her. She's so shy and reserved...her diary is her letting out every deep feeling you can possibly imagine... Things like-

"Hey Chad!" _CRAP!_ Jeff and Lucas are coming. I shoved her diary under my pillow and pretended to sleep.

"CHAD..oh...damn. He's sleeping."  
"Well wake him up fool!"  
I "woke up" and looked at them with mock shock. "what do you idiots want?" I asked.  
¨We were just wondering what you were doing.¨  
¨What are ya...a bunch of twinks? Get out of here,¨ I say. They look at me in surprise but turn and leave anyway. I took her diary out again and turned to another random page. This one had a picture...of me...with hearts...and kissy faces... WHAT...THE...ACTUAL...HELL...

**A/N: sorry It´s so short :( I´ve been really busy so this is all I had time for...Love you though **^.^


	4. Price

**A/N: Hello there :) I have returned...I´m sorry I took so long but I have had a lot going on. So without further delay...enjoy.**

Hermione POV

¨CHAD! CHAD!¨ I was literally yelling through the halls. I was down by the Slytherin dorms when I bumped into Lucas.  
¨Where is he?¨ I asked him. He laughed.  
¨Where is who?¨ he said in mock ignorance. I glared at him with so much fire it´s a shock he didn't burst into flames right then and there.  
¨He´s in his bed,¨ he said quickly.  
¨Get. Him.¨ He ran off and I stood there, seething. It felt like forever when Lucas and Chad finally appeared down the corridor. I waited until they got to me and just stood there. Lucas looked between us and awkwardly left.  
¨Where is it?¨  
¨Where´s what?¨  
¨You know what.¨  
¨I'm afraid I don't.¨  
¨My diary. Where is my diary?¨  
¨OH! That. It is in my bed.¨  
¨WHAT!?¨ He took a step back at my outburst but I advanced on him.  
¨Give. It. Back.¨  
¨Let me think. No.¨  
¨Chad...¨  
¨Yes?¨  
¨I need it back.¨  
¨No.¨  
¨Please?¨  
¨Make me?¨ He looked at me coyly. I stared at him coldly. He looked at me. I stared at him. He looked at me. I stared at him. He looked down. _YES_.  
¨Wait here.¨ So I waited. He left. I stood there wondering what he could have read. I was scared. Some of the entries were a bit strange and not at all like me. Others were all about my interactions of the day. He seemed as if he noticed nothing new, but I couldn't be sure. I waited for a few more minutes before worrying he wouldn't come back. Right when I was about to leave, he came around the corner.  
¨Do you have it?¨  
¨Yes. I wouldn't have been bothered to come back if I didn't.¨  
¨Give it to me then,¨ I held out my hand.  
¨I have a price.¨  
¨And what, pray tell, might that be?¨ I was beginning to be annoyed.

He smiled,

¨This.¨****

A/N: YAY CLIFFHANGER! Jk sorry I just have to go to bed so I decided to leave that as that. Sorry if you hate me now but hey...It´s something at least. 


	5. kisses

**FLASHBACK  
**¨Give it to me then,¨ I held out my hand.  
¨I have a price.¨  
¨And what, pray tell, might that be?¨ I was beginning to be annoyed. He smiled,  
¨This.¨  
**END FLASHBACK**

**CHAD POV**  
¨This¨ I said.  
Is this happening? Am I about to kiss her?  
I leaned forward and closed the gap between our lips. Í pulled back and handed her her diary. She looked at me in shock.  
CRAP! That was a mistake.  
¨Hermione. I-¨  
She cut me off by turning and running away.  
¨Hermione!¨ I gave up. I turned back and went to my room.

**Hermione POV**  
¨This,¨ he said. He closed the gap between our lips. I panicked and stiffened. He pulled back and saw that I had freaked.  
¨Hermione I-¨  
I couldn't just stand there after I had embarrassed myself like that. I had no other choice but to run. So I did.  
¨Hermione!¨  
I ignored him and just ran. I ran to the lake and past it into the forest. I sat on a tree root. I sat there until it was dark out. I don't know how long it was until I heard Neville looking for me.  
¨HERMIONE! HERMIONE! ITS TIME FOR SUPPER! WHERE ARE YOU!?¨ Neville called, ¨HERMIONE! HER- Hermione are you okay?¨  
¨Yeah. I'm fine,¨ I said, not even convincing myself, ¨Lets get to the Great Hall before someone notices we´re gone.¨ I let him take my hand and lead me to the hall. As we were about to go in he stopped.  
¨Neville-¨  
He kissed me on the cheek and left. I stood there.  
_WHAT!?_****

A/N: Well wow! Two kisses in one chapter? What´s next you may ask? Just wait and see!


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry guys its just an authors note :/ ive been super busy and wanna update here more often but im on my quotev more. Follow me? My user name is audriisaurous**


End file.
